


Staring Contest

by best_of_me



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, it's cute, whiny wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_me/pseuds/best_of_me
Summary: Waverly and Nicole settle their coffee disputes with games, and the staring contest has become the fiercest one of all.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Staring Contest

It started over a cup of coffee. 

Waverly was sick of Nicole’s puppy dog eyes pleading _“Please, baby, can you bring me some coffee?”_ when they were working on a case. What was she going to do? Say no?

But now, after months of those same eyes burning through her soul, Waverly said no. 

And so it was war.

Ever since then, they had been playing mini games in order to decide who retrieves the coffee. First it was rock paper scissors, until Waverly claimed winning was all about luck instead of skill. Then they tried sticks, hand tennis (Nicole felt awful for hurting Waverly, but this was war), and now: the staring contest.

And _god_ , was Waverly bad at it.

They had both agreed it was a game that involved skill and determination, both of which they had plenty of. Which also meant these contests lasted _a long fucking time._

Walking up to the station, the two trudged in the door awaiting another day of the longest demon investigation they’ve ever worked on. It had been a few weeks already, and the case still hadn’t been cracked. Wynonna and Doc stood chatting by the whiteboard while Jeremy was already at work on a serum to nullify the demon’s abilities. 

Wynonna perked up at Waverly and Nicole’s entrance. “Alright, now that everyone’s here, we’ve got a case to solve. I’m sick of looking at this dead guy’s face,” Wynonna’s face cringed, “I mean really, a penis tattoo on his face? How original.”

And thus another long day ensued.

Sifting through BBD files, Nicole’s eyes started to droop. Reaching for her coffee, her hand closed around an empty paper cup. She swore it had been full two seconds ago. The redhead tipped her head back, draining the last of the now cool drops of coffee and placed it down on her desk.

At that same moment, she made eye contact with Waverly, who had just drained the last of hers.

Shoving the papers on their laps aside, the two hastily scraped their chairs across the floor to face each other, their knees barely touching.

“Oh, god,” Wynonna whispered as she glanced over, running her hands over her face in exasperation.

Waverly tied her hair back into a low ponytail while her girlfriend rolled up her uniform sleeves. Nicole had won the past three times in a row, and Waverly was sure as hell not going to lose again.

“You know there’s a coffee machine, like, just down the hall-“

“Shut up, Jeremy,” both of the women said in unison, not even bothering to spare a glare in his direction.

“On three,” Nicole announced, softly eyeing at the floor in preparation. “One.”

“Two,” Waverly answered with her eyes shut tightly. 

“Three.”

In a flash, the two girlfriends opened their eyes and stared at each other, hands clenched in their laps. The rest of the room sighed. This was going to take a while.

The gang went back to work on the case, moving about the office as if the two weren’t even there.

A few minutes of silence later, Nedley stepped into the office with a handful of new files to look through. “Here’s the last batch, let me know if you need anything else.” He walked out without a single look in Waverly and Nicole’s direction. This was nothing new.

“You flinched,” Waverly let out, trying to keep her focus after the door closed behind Nedley.

Nicole didn’t speak but narrowed her eyes in response.

“Don’t you two already stare at each other in your own time?” Doc commented, tossing his file on his desk and lacing his fingers together on his lap. 

Nicole answered, her voice monotone, “This is different and you know it.”

And thus the staring continued.

After about fifteen minutes had passed in complete silence, Wynonna spoke up.

“Listen, I know getting coffee is like, super offensive to both of you, but we could really use the help,” the Earp held up the photo of the victim taken at the crime scene, “I’ve been having a staring contest with the penis guy and I think he’s winning.”

No response came from either of them, causing the older Earp to slam her head down on her desk. Doc walked over to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Listen, why don’t we all take a break and when this little contest of theirs is over we’ll return to our duties.”

“Oh, I am so in need of a bagel right now,” Jeremy perked up from behind his beaker.

And with that, the gang strolled out of the office. On the way out, Wynonna ruffled Waverly’s hair, the younger Earp slapping her sister's hand away without a blink.

The door of the office closed, and more silence ensued. Talking meant moving muscles, and moving muscles meant there was a higher chance of twitching an eye.

At the twenty minute mark, Nicole raised her eyebrow.

“What.” Waverly answered, noticing the change of expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Nicole slipped her tongue across the corner of her mouth so quickly that Waverly couldn’t tell if she imagined it. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing, Waverly?”

Waverly didn’t respond because she knew this was some sort of strategy.

Nicole changed tactics, now comically crossing her eyes. She looked back at Waverly.

She did it again, now noticing a crack in Waverly’s demeanor. A smile started to form on her face, a giggle threatening to spill out. She quickly pressed her quivering lips together and glared.

“It’s okay to lose, baby,” Nicole pressured with a soft smile on her face. This set Waverly back on track.

“In your dreams, baby,” Waverly responded suggestively, with a small nod.

Nicole put on a show at that, crossing her arms and tilting her chin back. She’d make Waverly crack. She threw a wink in Waverly’s direction.

“You blinked.”

“What?” Nicole replied. “No, I didn’t.”

Waverly’s voice rose in glee. “I just saw you, you winked at me.”

“Yeah, it’s called flirting.”

“But it’s a blink!” Waverly rose up out of her chair with her arms thrown over her head, “I won.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and stomped the floor once in irritation. 

“You know what that means…” Waverly sauntered her way over to her girlfriend with a giggle and wrapped her fingers around the uniform tie. 

Nicole let out a sigh of acceptance. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

The redhead started towards the door until Waverly tuggered her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Nicole drew back with a smile.

“I should let you win more often.” And with that Nicole strolled out of the room with a dimpled laugh.

She heard the young Earp’s voice through the door. 

“You did not let me win!”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by kelsey aka beepbot
> 
> new fic coming soon ;)


End file.
